inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI
Pic You should use This pic~ this pic has a better quality~ Also on your user page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Games Creators I know~ I will change it when I am on my computer~ It is hard to change it on my phone because my phone can't read your new name XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chatters Sure~ I will change it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:11, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ I will change it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Mixi-Max Drawing Hello Kirino, I don't want to be much a bother, but I saw on your page that you do Mixi Max drawings. Could you do one of Tsurugi Kyousuke and Gouenji Shuuya please? I would just love to see that! But take as much time as you need. Thanks GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 03:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kirino, just saw your photo from tsurugi and gouenji and I love it! You're a really good drawer. And I have also a request. I wanna see an Mixi Max between Endou and Tenma. But if you don't have the time, I don't care. I don't care if you have the time over a week. RBxx (talk) 22:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yesyesyesyes, I'm a big fan of endou and tenma. And when you post it on the wiki I'll use it as profile picture :) It's okay ^.^ Byeee RBxx (talk) 19:52 September 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool Drawing!! Wow, Thats actually a really good drawing! You should carry on doing drawings! Thanks! Waza Drawing Hey ya Kirino-sepai, umm can you make a drawing of Shoot Command 06 ? I would love to see it in this this pic drawn AWESOME Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would look so nice with the kanji So if you could put it you can put it 'Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 11:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey I know that you're Garshield Bayhan, I've seen your blog post. And as for Kirino's picture, the original actually is better quality (I went to the source and looked at it). And we're currently in Inazuma GO 2: Chrono Stone, I feel that we should keep the pictures from the storyline that is going on right now. 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i'm okay with joining. Thanks for asking. Number 6 MF/FW Here's the picture. Forgot to sign!!! Message with picture of Baddap is mine!!! GoldAsh (talk) 20:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pic/Number for the team Okay', I'll search for a number and picture, I'm very busy these times ^^' Torch92 (talk) 18:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Thx for telling me what to do kirino I really appreciate it. I couldn't find pics on the wiki before and you really helped me out so thx. I hope we can became friends too since I saw you on the chat and I liked your personality but I know that sounds kind of weird. One last thing could you help me out on signing properly with like links to my page thx. Kirbazuma Re. New Username Thanks for liking my new username, I don't know how everyone will say to it though, I really hope they don't miss the "Fideo" part. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 08:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Team Okay Kirino I'll take 16 as the no. position (if 2 can be taken then) - FW / MF (if can't then) - FW Image :